Long Time Coming
by EspadaNumber4
Summary: Supressed emotions bubble to the surface after a heated sparring match.


Long Time Coming

Renji was a hurricane of emotion. Love, loathing, lust, disgust, and rage all pounded through his chest. His stomach was a tightly wound ball and his head was reeling, unable to properly process the events of the last hour. He had never met a man as simultaneously intoxicating and infuriating as Ichigo Kurosaki.

He leaned back against the door as he replayed the events of the night through his mind. What had started out as a simple sparring match had gone completely awry and it was all that damn Kurosaki's fault.

Kurosaki was a dozen feet away, Zangetsu drawn and pointed at Renji. The vice-captain raised Zabimaru, and a moment later, Kurosaki was on the move. He was casually flash stepping through the artificial desert at a pace that Renji had trouble matching. When Renji caught up to his opponent, he swung his blade, a clean swipe that should have nearly split his opponent in half. Ichigo brought his blade up just in time ti parry the blow.

With a mere flick of his wrist, Ichigo shoved Renji back several feet then leapt into the air. The vice-captain hardly had time to get his bearings when he saw that Kurosaki was only a moment away from cleaving him in two. At the very last moment, Renji side-stepped the fatal slash. He raised his blade once again, with a grunt of effort released enough spiritual pressure to extend his blade. Ichigo, ever en garde, moved to avoid the serpentine sword, but before he could leap out of the way, the blade had him encircled. Renji could hardly see the substitute soul reaper as his blade rushed around him from the sides, above, and diagonally. Kurosaki didn't move or speak. He braced himself for the inevitable strike. With another burst of spiritual pressure, Renji caused the blades to collapse on themselves.

There was a thunderous grating sound as steel clashed against steel. The hilt of his blade rumbled in his hand as the still rushing blades ceased their collapse. With a gut wrenching _crack_, Zabimaru split and the severed end of the blade fell to the ground. In a flash of red spiritual pressure it evaporated into nothing. The still impressive length of Zabimaru that remained intact retracted until the Shikai was at its standard size.

The two seconds it took Renji to salvage his blade were not wasted by his opponent. Ichigo was a mere foot away from Renji before any movement could be perceived. Ichigo's gigantic blade arced swiftly and gracefully through the space separating the two. It was everything Renji could do to avoid the attack, so when the blade altered its course mid-swing, Renji knew there was nothing he could do to protect himself from it. He was completely at the substitute soul reapers mercy, an infuriating circumstance he'd landed himself in more than he'd care to admit.

Renji gritted his teeth. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he thought that Ichigo would actually slice him, but Zangetsu stopped a quarter inch away from Renji's chest, just above his pounding heart. Oxygen rushed to his lungs at the realization that though he was surely crazed Ichigo Kurosaki was not murderous.

"Do you yield?" his voice carried the hint of a smile, though there wasn't one on his face. Only a slight flush and a light sweat marred his emotionless face. Renji dropped his blade in defeat and lowered his head, careful not to shift his body, the sword was still centimeters from his flesh.

"Yeah." He said under his breath, frustration clear in his tone. He hated himself for losing to this human. It was no surprise considering the fact that this man defeated Renji's own Captain, but despite that fact defeat at the hands of a swordsman who hadn't even trained a the academy was a crushing blow to Renji's ego.

Ichigo lowered his blade, and then it happened. Once again, he'd moved so fast that Renji hadn't detected the movement until it was too late. He was a mere inch away, so close that Renji could feel his warmth, could smell the musky sweetness that was Ichigo Kurosaki. A second later their mouths were pressed together, lips parted, tongues exploring. At first it was the initial shock of the kiss that held Renji in place. It happened so fast, it was so unprecedented and unprovoked that Renji didn't know what was happening until he did. After surprise faded it was the intensity of the sensation that kept him in the training ground beneath Kiske Urahara's shop. It was the way his heart pounded, the way his stomach dropped and tightened at the same time, the way that his body reflexively leaned into the kiss that resulted in Renji Abarai not running as far and fast as his feet would carry him.

Emboldened by the fact that Renji didn't resist, Ichigo dropped his blade and wrapped his arms around his opponent, exploring his back and squeezing his hips. He pulled Renji close and kissed him with more fervor than before. Renji's hands were all over Ichigo though he didn't remember them moving from his sides. He jumps as both of Ichigo's hands cup his ass and squeeze it firmly. He felt Ichigo's erection and was acutely aware of his own hardening and pressing itself between his and Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo breaks the kiss and Renji hears a clinging from below. Ichigo fumbles with his belt and unbuckles, unbuttons, unzips, and with an effortless tug of his briefs, his ample length is between them. Renji looks up to Ichigo's face. It's got a hard edge to it, his eyes dripping with expectancy. Renji places his hands on Ichigo's chest. Slowly he lowers himself to his knees where he's eye level with Ichigo's member. If his heart was pounding before it was jackhammering beneath his breast at this point.

He braces one hand on Ichigo's hip and wraps the other along the base of his cock. Ichigo starts at the touch, but doesn't move to pull away or lean in. Renji firmly strokes the shaft a few times. His efforts are rewarded when a drop of precum appears from the head. Renji licks the drop off which elicits a moan of pleasure from Ichigo.

Before he knows it he's engulfed most of the shaft in his mouth. He slides his mouth up and down the shaft, gagging as he reaches the base. His cock pulses painfully within the unyielding fabric of his pants and he pulls it out and begins to stroke it in time with the bobbing of his head.

"Fuck!" Ichigo moans, heavily exaggerating the "u" and encouraging Renji. Ichigo's moans became more frequent and much louder. He grabbed hold of Renji's head, his fingers running through the others crimson locks, and began to thrust into Renji's mouth fast and hard. Renji abandoned his pace and began to jack off with reckless abandon. He felt himself getting close when Ichigo erupted in his mouth. "Ugh!" he grunts, still thrusting, as the unrelenting stream of salty-sweetness poured forth from him. Just as Renji's mouth began to overflow the pulsing between his lips stopped, and the one between his fingers started. He swallowed the hot load in his mouth as another one shot out of him. His body shook, as the intensity of the sensation sent shockwaves through him. He shuddered as the last spasm of pleasure rattled through him.

His gaze rose to meet the other mans. Ichigo's eyes were clouded with pleasure. Renji rose to his feet, zipped and buttoned his pants back up. As Ichigo began to do the same Renji did the only thing he could think of, he shot out of that training room faster than a bat out of hell.

He darted up the ladder to Urahara's shop, ran out the door, sprinted down the street and arrived at his destination before he realized he wasn't being followed. He found himself in front of the only safe have he know of in Karakura town aside from the old man's shop. He stood before Ichigo's house. It was stupid to come here. Obviously he couldn't go inside.

What had he just done? What did it mean? Why had he run? Most important of all, why had he done it? He leaned his back against the front door to Ichigo's house and tried to collect his thoughts. Though his heart slowed, it did nothing to quell the mass of emotion boiling within his chest. A shadow fell over him and Renji looked up to see Ichigo before him. At first his face was a mix of perplexity and annoyance, but a grin quickly spread across his face. His brow unfurrowed and his eyes gleamed.

"What are you beaming at?" Renji asked, his tone more than a little hostile. Ichigo chuckled softly then took a few steps toward Renji.

"You've got cum on your face." He said with a laugh. He reached over and wiped it off with his thumb. Renji's heart leapt at the touch and he realized that this hadn't just happened. This had been building. This had been a long time coming and he hadn't even noticed. He returned Ichigo's smile and acknowledged that this was the start of something.


End file.
